1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising device for commercial purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An advertising device comprises a billboard panel for sticking advertising bills thereon. The bills are stuck on the panel by means of an adhesive agent like a paste for securing them to the panel with certainty. By coating the paste on the panel or the bill, the bill surface is secured with respect to the panel surface.
However, the operation of coating the paste on the panel or the bill and sticking the bill on the panel and the operation of removing the bill from the panel are troublesome and time consuming as well as costly.
On the other hand, it is proposed to secure the bill to the panel by means of a pin or a nail instead of adhesive agent so as to easily stick the bill to the panel and remove it therefrom.
However, when the bill is stuck to the panel by means of pin or nail, openings are easily formed between the bill and the panel so that the bill is apt to be torn by the draft passing through the openings.